frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 108 8/8/11 (Morning Stream)
'The Morning Stream Episode # 108 8/8/11' Commercial:''Sugar Rice Krinkles Soundbite: "And Look how flaky it is" Fletcher Quote: Now with 20% more ciliate hydroxide and erotic acid, this is the Morning Stream Opening Discussion Scott Johnson saw Rise of the Planet of the Apes twice, to Brian Ibbott's zero viewings. Show Sponsors: Doghouse Systems, Rage Quit Relief Word of the Day Niche (pronounced Nitch) - Heath Maloney from Perth, Au. Scott counters that properly pronounced, niche sounds terrible, and that ''nitch sounds truck-driver cool. Discussion Planet of the Apes needs to be seen, asserts Scott. Confusion arises over the original series. Scott considers the new CG apes are "movie magic." Andy Serkis deserves an award for his role as Caeser. Controversy arises over AIE's choice to roll Sith faction in SWTOR. (Utah Connection: Gordon Jump) Stump a TrekNerd - Darrell the TrekNerd Brought to you by - The hot readheaded Irish chick in the second season episode of TNG. Discussion: Scott complains; Season 1-2.5 has one plot, after which there is a switch that mirrors Seinfeld. Deana Troi's accent was made-up-Betazoid. Question: Diana Muldar, who played Dr. Kate Pulaski (TNG, season 2) was also in a TOS episode. What was the episode called? - Submitted by Renée :A: Mira :B: Mud's women :C: Is There in Truth no Beauty :D: The Man Trap Answer: C. Darrell gueses Correctly. News Brought to you by - Frogpants.com Markets brace for a downgrade. US credit rating downgraded from AAA to AA+ by one credit agency; markets respond in freefall. Teen smoking skyrockets. Scott suggests a countercultural force at play. Aaron calls in, reporting that an IKEA standing desk is good. Shark found in New Hampshire forest. Fire putter-outer powder. The 8 most baffling food mascots . Intermission Song: Smooth Criminal (Michael Jackson) Artist: Alien Ant Farm Commercial: Fuddruckers Fletcher Quote: Discussion: Too many Bounty hunters? Is the BH too attractive a class? Major Spoilers - ''' Samuel L. Jackson as Barry White? The impraticality of capes for superheroes.The Amazing Spiderman 2 gets a release date before the first film is released. Doubts arise as to the success of the sequel. Lawrence Fishburne as Perry White in Man of Steel. Top 5 podcast begins today. '''Celebrity Poop Brought to you by: The boil that just won't go away John Stamos heads to Two and a Half Men , but only for a cameo. Hollywood is remaking Short Circuit . Ten things you didn't know about The Original Star Trek Pilot episode killed for being too sexy. Spock was almost painted red. Spock originally didn't eat or drink Paramount tried to cash out to Gene Roddenberry to get rid of Star Trek. The Enterprise had a 6-lane bowling alley on deck 21 Gene Roddenberry shushed Isaac Asimov. Starfleet's uniforms were made in a sweatshop William Shatner has never seen Star Trek The infamous interracial kiss was originally between Spock and Uhura Star Trek visited Mayberry twice. Soundbite: Star Trek TNG clip of an alien race of dumb people. Soundbite: Star Trek TNG clip of a woman who cannot rely on this primitive technology. Soundbite: Worf shows how a Klingon lures a mate. Weird Web Brought to you by: Thank you to Scott for playing "It Burns When I Pee" a lot. Leisuredive.com. Submitted by Ryman Discussion: The hosts like Mailbag ''' Brought to you by: Scott's inability to avoid Five Guys burgers and fries when he drives by. Identity 4 writes in, thanks the hosts for playing the clips Michael, a mushroom farming enthusiast writes in and provides tips, and tells about non-poop substrates for growing. Christine from Houston had a dream last night, set in a desert town, including Scott Fletcher murdering her friends. '''Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawls: SG-1 beats Farscape; Fringe loses to X-files. Current Brawl: Benicio Del Toro vs. Lon Cheney, Jr. Cover Finale Requested by: SilentServices Song: Personal Jesus (DepecheMode) Artist:Marilyn Manson Soundbite: "Oh I sat on my chips"